American Horror Story: Camp Redwood
"Camp Redwood" is the first episode of season nine of the television series American Horror Story. This season carries the subtitle banner of "1984". It is the ninety-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bradley Buecker with a script written by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, September 18th, 2019 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language, graphic violence and nudity. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is production code number 9ATS01. * This is the twenty-second episode of American Horror Story directed by Bradley Buecker. It is his first episode from season nine of the series. He previously directed "Apocalypse Then". * This is the eighteenth episode of American Horror Story written or co-written by Ryan Murphy. It is his first episode from season nine of the series. He previously wrote "Apocalypse Then". His next episode is "Episode 100". * This is the eighteenth episode of American Horror Story written or co-written by Brad Falchuk. It is his first episode from season nine of the series. He previously wrote "Apocalypse Then". His next episode is "Episode 100". * This is the first season in the series to not feature actors Sarah Paulson or Evan Peters in the main cast line-up. * The original Camp Redwood massacre scenes take place in 1970. The remainder of the episode takes place in 1984. Allusions * This entire season is intended as an homage to other campground massacre films, most notably the ''Friday the 13th'' film series, and others like it including Sleepaway Camp. * The title of this episode is taken from Camp Redwood, which is the primary setting for this episode. * Repeated references are made to the 1984 Summer Olympics in this episode. The Olympics were held in Los Angeles, California from July 28th-August 12th, 1984. * Richard Ramirez was an American serial killer, rapist, and burglar. His highly publicized home invasion crime spree terrorized the residents of the greater Los Angeles area, and later the residents of the San Francisco area, from June 1984 until August 1985. Prior to his capture, Ramirez was dubbed the "Night Stalker" by the news media. * The ghost of Richard Ramirez was one of the spiritual guests of the Hotel Cortez in the season five storyline, "Hotel". In that season, the older Ramirez was played by actor Anthony Ruivivar. * Margaret Booth makes reference to Larry Flynt in this episode. Larry Flynt is a first ammendment activist and the founder of Hustler magazine. Considered a pornographer, he came under heavy opposition in the 1970s. Flynt was shot and partially partalyzed by a gunman in Gwinnett County, Georgia on March 6th, 1978. His career was documented in the 1996 film The People vs. Larry Flynt and the role was played by actor Woody Harrelson. * Margaret Booth notes that she was once friends with Charles Keating. Among other things, Charles Keating was an anti-pornography activist who founded the Citizens for Descent Literature organization. * Montana Duke makes reference to Justine Bateman in this episode. Justine Bateman is an American film and television actress. She is best known for playing the role of Mallory Keaton on the NBC sitcom series Family Ties. She is also known for playing Carla in the 1995 remake of A Bucket of Blood, and Andrea in the 2007 film Hybrid. Quotes * Brooke Thompson: I heard serial killers become more active in the summer months when it's hot. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords 1970s | 1970 | 1980s | 1984 | Amnesia | California | Camp Redwood | Doomsayer | Hangings | Head injuries | Impalement | Knife | Los Angeles | Male rear nudity | Mental health facility | Night Stalker | Nurse | Orderly | Psychopath | Satanism | Serial killer | Severed ears | Smoking | Stabbings | Truck